Striking Parallels
by KarismaJulian4Ever
Summary: A Charmed AU..Cole Turner is mortal, struggling to solve a case no one wants touched. A woman is expected to stop him at all costs. Can she?
1. Default Chapter

A CHARMED AU...  
  
Cole Turner threw down his coat in frustration on the kitchen table as he entered his apartment; Life couldn't be going more wrong. He had lost a case, managed to burn a hole through his favorite tie with the iron, missed the train back home and waited 45 minutes in the pouring rain when his keys suddenly stopped functioning.  
  
Seizing a freeze dinner out of the fridge, he shoved it into the microwave. The phone rang as he took it out gingerly as he remembered the incident with the iron and how important it was to keep a particular eye on things. "Turner," he answered, cradling the phone under his chin.  
  
A gruff voice accosted him His landlord was demanding the rent.  
  
"I told you," Cole protested. "I already paid! Two days ago, I sent you the check!" So Cole spent 15 full minutes arguing with his landlord about payments.  
  
Cole finally slammed down the phone and turned around. Sitting near him was his dog. "Can things get any worse? My life is going downhill. My girlfriend broke up with me. My career seems to be hitting roadblocks as no one will tell me what the h*ll is going on! And I'm talking to my dog," Cole rambled angrily.  
  
It seemed no one cared. No one.  
  
*  
  
She stayed in the darkness, watching him. She knew she had to stop him before he uncovered things...it was her job, her duty. One that she despised but had to do in order to keep her sister alive. His death was the key to their survival. Once she did it, they could be free, free from the tormenting darkness of evil that had imprisoned and kept them from the light. Her elder sister was not up for this task. It was hers alone.  
  
He would be her victim...her first and her last. Thankfully. But she needed a plan to win him over and then be able to betray him. It wasn't easy. But it was the only way...  
  
*  
  
Cole has managed to get up late that night to respond to a phone call. Apparently, at a club, a police officer was almost stabbed. It had a connection to the other cases he was investigating. There lay a victim near that police officer with a triqueta on her forehead. And they had caught the perpetuator of the crime, or so they thought.  
  
It was one thing going right at least. As he arrived on the scene, flashing red and blue lights blinded him. There were areas covered with yellow tape warning spectators to stay out. Co As he brushed by them, a detective waved him over.  
  
He nodded, "Jackson"  
  
"Turner," Detective Jackson replied. "Well, we think they caught him. Some women apparently saved the officer from this lunatic. I think you need to go talk to them. Get some info. It's what we need to put this guy where he belongs or worse. He's done a lot."  
  
Cole nodded and he made his way to where two young women was standing, comforting the police officer  
  
"Ladies, my name is Cole Turner and I am the assistant district attorney investigating this case. I was wondering whether you could tell me whether either of you saw what happened here,"  
  
"I did!" one woman raised her hand.  
  
He smiled at her. Finally cooperation.  
  
*  
  
She could only think about how good-looking he was. No, don't think about that, she warned. She couldn't afford it. Couldn't risk it....not when Piper's life was on the line. 


	2. Meeting

THANKS for the lovely comments. YES, the woman is who you all think it is...I will get into the Piper thing a bit later one...please review!  
  
Cole turned to the woman, and examined her closely. She was in her mid-20s, wearing a red jacket (definitely her color) and he guessed, shoulder length blonde hair tied back into a pony tail.  
  
"And you are?" he asked.  
  
She blanked momentarily and then struggled to compose herself. "My name is Phoebe," she said. "Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" Cole suggested. "And let me know what you saw. I need you to sign an affidavit. Bring your friend along," Phoebe instantaneously turned to Prue. Prue's expression was carefully neutral. "I didn't really see anything," Prue said. "Phoebe did. Go Phoebe,"  
  
As Phoebe turned to follow Cole, Prue squeezed her hand gently in warning. Phoebe turned around and their eyes met, in a sad understanding. Phoebe turned resolutely around and left the area, with Prue comforting the police officer.  
  
Cole opened the door for Phoebe to sit in. She nodded her head in thanks and climbed in. He went around the other side, and slammed the door shut. Fumbling for his keys, he finally fished them out of his coat pocket and started the engine.  
  
"My office is on 15th street. I'll arrange a ride for you back, since I don't think I'll be out of the office for some time," Cole smiled.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "So how long have you been a lawyer?" she asked, as Cole turned the car into the street.  
  
"About 2 or 3 years, give or take," Cole said casually, smoothing his hair. "A profession with a lot of money but not a lot of anything else,"  
  
"You don't like it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Not when I lose," Cole's smile lit up. "What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a college student," Phoebe told him.  
  
Cole's eyebrow lifted in surprise. She didn't seem to be the college type. Much more mature.  
  
Seeing his reaction, Phoebe laughed. "I kind of messed up the first time around so I'm trying to make amends."  
  
"What's your major?"  
  
"Psychology," Phoebe sighed. "I like to know what people think." "Really?" Cole commented. "Do you know what I'm thinking about right now?"  
  
Phoebe grinned at him. Cole has misjudged. She was beautiful, not just pretty, average girl around the corner.  
  
"No," Phoebe said. "Enlighten me,"  
  
Cole laughed. "I'm thinking that we're coming to a stop at my office..."  
  
* Phoebe wandered around the large spacy office. Cole has just gotten her affidavit. She hoped she had impressed him sufficiently. Quickly, she turned around. With no one there, she quietly muttered a spell and a large book quickly appeared. Opening it up, she spotted Hobbies: wine, fine jazz, walks in the park. As she heard him coming in, she quickly shut the book, shoving it in her bag.  
  
"So," Cole said. "You're free to go. Let me call the cab. I'll let you know the details as the case moves on," and he turned to go near the phone.  
  
Phoebe felt a stab of disappointment. He wasn't interested. Who was she kidding? She knew he had gotten out of a relationship a while ago. Figured, her luck, she needed him to like her, to trust her, if she was to find out what he knew.  
  
Suddenly, she freed her voice and her next sentence came out in a hoarse voice. But inspiration had come to her. "Unfortunately, due to the maniac, I lost my tickets to the jazz festival this weekend," she said in a disenchanted voice. "I can't find them anywhere. I know I had them in my purse, but when he was trying to attack me, my purse just flew open," Phoebe laughed. "And I lost a lot of random stuff. I was trying to pick up everything I could, but you know, it was dark..."  
  
Cole turned around in surprise. "You like jazz?" This was a great woman, all right. His last girlfriend Irene kept on falling asleep whenever he took her.  
  
"Yeah, love it," Phoebe smiled again.  
  
Cole found himself enchanted by her smile.  
  
"Well," he said. "I happen to have an extra ticket, for my ex-girlfriend, of course, until she broke up with me. So I ended up with another one," he laughed. "I'd be glad to take you."  
  
"Really?" Phoebe asked. She couldn't believe it. "I mean I'd love to go but if you prefer to take anyone else, I mean, that would be great...."  
  
"No," Cole insisted. "I want to take you. Unless you don't want to come with me..." "No," Phoebe said. "I'd LOVE to go with you,"  
  
"It's a date then," Cole said.  
  
"A date?" Phoebe echoed.  
  
Cole touched her shoulder slightly. "This is my way of asking you out," He said. "I'm really bad at this."  
  
"You're not bad at all," Phoebe laughed. "It's a date, Cole Turner." 


	3. Lives

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait! More will come!  
  
Phoebe almost stumbled as she walked out the door and almost into his arms. She shivered involuntarily- the deep sense of foreboding overwhelming her. His concerned voice touched her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Cole asked as he balanced her upright.  
  
Giving him a quick smile, she said "Yeah, fine. Just a chill,"  
  
"Are you sure?" His voice, not convinced.  
  
"Yeah," How could he read her mind so quickly? And this was only her first date with him.  
  
"Let's go," she said, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Cole let his eyes travel downwards to her voice. He appreciated her sense of style. She was wearing a long black dress and her hair in a bun.  
  
Taking her hand, he led to her to front of the car and slammed the door shut after she had gotten in. He smiled at her as he jumped in. They rode in companionable silence until they reached the festival. Lanterns illuminated the darks sky and Phoebe heard the strings of the violin getting ready. The night was perfect, she decided, perfect for starting phase one of the plan; but in a way, she wished it didn't have to happen this way. Couldn't she just be a girl for one night? A human being who wants to fall in love? Would it be too much to ask for?  
  
He made her laugh---something very hard to do. She hadn't laughed in the longest time but he made her feel like the world was something to be happy about and had made her even laugh twice in the passing 30 seconds whereas Prue couldn't even make her smile for the past 6 months.  
  
She liked him. Phoebe would be sorry to see him gone. But she had to save Piper at all costs.  
  
She smiled at him as he began to talk. Cole guessed that Phoebe was preoccupied with something, as she kept on glancing behind her shoulder back and forth nervously.  
  
"So," he said trying to break the mood that has descended on them. "How have you been doing?"  
  
Phoebe glanced up suddenly and became suffused with a red glow. "I haven't been showing you a good time, have I?"  
  
"I've had worse," he said. "I can listen you know. I'm a good listener."  
  
"It's just---"she began and obstinately kept her mouth shut.  
  
Cole sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
At least he began to talk. His mother and father had long divorced. He was the only child. He had gone to high school and been on the track team, where one of the coaches recommended him for an athletic scholarship at an Ivy-League school. He had gotten in, and became interested in law, with the help of one of his professor's. Meanwhile, his dad had died soon after the divorce. His mother had followed suit within 5 years. He was raised by an elderly aunt...a woman he adored and loved with all his heart. He then began to talk about his law cases. Phoebe began to talk as well, and laughed so hard at some of his stories, that Cole was in amazement. Here was the woman she truly was. Why was she trying to hide? What was she trying to hide?  
  
Phoebe listened in amazement and feelings of guilt came to her. How could she cut off such a life? How could she when so many people depended on him? When so many people loved him?  
  
She was about to stand and flee when a voice told her Piper, for Piper's sake. She gingerly sat down again.  
  
"I must have talked forever," Cole said just then checking his watch.  
  
"No, not at all," Phoebe commented. "It's really fascinating to see all the facets of people."  
  
"Then you're perfect as a psychologist," Cole grinned.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
"You haven't told me much about your family," he commented. Phoebe's face fell.  
  
"I don't like to talk about my family much," she looked down. "I just lost them a long time ago."  
  
"I'm sorry," He was all sympathy. "Whenever you're ready,"  
  
Phoebe nodded quickly, her throat closing.  
  
"I'm really sorry," she said. "I'm not usually like this. It' s just that I'm sort of tired, I guess,"  
  
"You wanna go?" Cole sensed her discomfort.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Phoebe said softly, torn between so much. "I had a nice time," she told him.  
  
As he dropped her home, he walked her to the door.  
  
"No husband?" he asked softly, causing Phoebe to shiver.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"No fiancé?"  
  
"No," her voice was barely inaudible.  
  
"No boyfriend?" he asked yet again.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
He kissed her softly. "I'll call you," he told her. "I'm looking forward to figuring out the mystery,"  
  
"I'll just go and be mysterious," Phoebe called back as she watched him jump into his car. And be guilty, she added softly. 


End file.
